


looking for a fic

by Balloonjl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balloonjl/pseuds/Balloonjl
Summary: Hello !I'm looking for a story I read some time ago.Oliver is the CEO of QC and robert queen just died. In his will he states that Oliver will only be able to touch him when he is married and a father.So John finds him Felicity, a young mother divorced from Billy Malone (it seems to me). Since she has debts, she will agree to marry him and live with him in the queen mansion. Her daughter is asthmatic.Does anyone know the name of the story ?Thank you for your helpI found it!
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 32
Kudos: 6





	looking for a fic

Hello !  
I'm looking for a story I read some time ago.  
Oliver is the CEO of QC and robert queen just died. In his will he states that Oliver will only be able to touch him when he is married and a father.  
So John finds him Felicity, a young mother divorced from Billy Malone (it seems to me). Since she has debts, she will agree to marry him and live with him in the queen mansion. Her daughter is asthmatic. 

Does anyone know the name of the story ?

Thank you for your help

Balloonjl

I found it!  
It's on fanfiction.net.  
It's "The Contract" by Historiia. And it's in French.  
Thanks to all those who helped me to try to find it.

xoxo

Here is the link : https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12470694/1/Le-Contrat

I am French so when I want to read something in English my phone automatically translates my pages using google translate


End file.
